Turn out?
by A.D.A Awesome
Summary: What if Peeta wasn't fully hijacked?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my very first time writing a story about the Hunger Games Trilogy. Please be nice about my bad writing!:) What if Peeta wasn't fully hijacked and didn't try to kill Katniss?

Katniss had just heard word that her friends were back from their mission,  
when she heard those words she sprang from her bunk and out the door to meet them. At first she ran confidently,then paused because she was scared about what they had done to Peeta. For a moment that's all she thought about then she shook those images out of her head and ran for the medical section of underground 13. As soon as she ran in she was shocked at the new appearence of a bald Johanna,with bruises covering every inch that was visible. After what felt like an hour of staring at Johanna, Katniss finally forced herself to tear her eyes away from Johanna and walk away. As she walked she encountered Annie and Finnick in a tight embrace,then it hit her.  
Around this medical room there was no sign of Peeta at all,that's when she saw Gale. Quickly she ran to him and hugged him briefly. Gale,with sad eyes full of sorrow painfully (at least what she imagined) told her where Peeta was. Katniss walked over with Gale,Haymitch,and Effie trailing behind her. When the gards opened the doors Katniss imeidietly ran in screaming with tears of joy mixed with sadness,"Peeta! Peeta!". When Peeta turned around you could instantly tell how the horrible Capitol had battered him in bruises. For Katniss though,none of that seemed to matter she only cared that Peeta was now safe with her and she was safe with him.  
They both ran to eachother leaping in one another's arms. At the instant Katniss started sobbing very hard in racked sobs saying how sorry she was but she didn't make it past the rest of that sentence before Peeta planted his lips on her creating a very heavy lip lock scene in front of everyone.  
Neither one of the seemed to care though. A nurse came buy minutes later telling everyone that she needed to take Peeta for further medical care.  
Later while everyone sat there in silence Gale finally spoke up and said,  
"Katniss can I talk to you in private?" he said glancing a little more than usual at Haymitch and Effie. Katniss looked up at him her eyes blood shot, "Gale I don't really think that's a good idea, I'm still waiting for the doctor and if it is really important you can say it here." "No I understand", he told her. Gale slowly just sat back down across the room,  
when the Doctoe came into the waiting room. "I have the results of Peeta Mekkarl's examinations 


	2. Chapter 2

Attention All People!

As of now the following stories are under adoption:

Is it you?- Law &amp; Order:Special Victims Unit

Turn out?- The Hunger Games Trilogy

I have recently become very interested in writing Twilight fanfiction.  
If you have any ideas for Twilight fanfiction or would like to adopt a story message me. -A.D.A Awesome 


	3. Chapter 3

Attention All People!

As of now the following stories are under adoption:

Is it you?- Law &amp; Order:Special Victims Unit

Turn out?- The Hunger Games Trilogy

I have recently become very interested in writing Twilight fanfiction.  
If you have any ideas for Twilight fanfiction or would like to adopt a story message me. -A.D.A Awesome 


	4. Chapter 4

_Previously: "I have 's Results"_

Katniss jumped as soon as she saw the doctor come through the doors.

"I'm Katniss Everdeen Peeta's Fiancee!"

The doctor cracked a wide smile at Katniss.

"I know who you are ",he said clearly amused "I am posotive that all of Panem know who the Mockingjay is"

Katniss anxious to just hear about Peeta glare at the doctor and said,

"I'm sooooo glad I amuse you! (Get it! Get it! Bella talking to Edward in Twilight? Anyways sorry for interrupting you guys!) Can I just hear about Peeta!?"

Haymitch and Effie's heads shot straight at Katniss when she said this

"Katniss! Manners" Effie scolded

"Effie! Now is NOT the time for manners! I am practically dying on the inside right now. I have no idea if Peeta's okay or not. Soon he's going to have to find out how there is no 12 and his family is gone. Now he's all alone, and that's not counting if he's not okay.

If's he is not okay then we have to find a way to get him back to normal. So, NO Effie I'm very very sorry if I am not showing manners, but right now there are more important things!"

Effie looked taken aback before she sat down again. Haymitch came and set a comforting hand on Katniss's back.

The doctor took the advantage of speaking up again.

" if you would allow me.I believe I can calm your worries."

Katniss looked up. Her tear streaked face clearly showing signs of anger.

" we ran some tests and it apprears that was tortutred with Tracker Jacker venom. Now before you say anything as painful as it might have been. It did not affect his memory. At times he may have a flashback or two that is triggered but, over time it should improve."

"He'll be okay?",Katniss asked extremely hopefully.

"Yes, He should be just fine"

Katniss laughed and hugged Haymitch and Effie

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"Yes, of course. He has actually been asking about you for a while now. Right this way."

**Hey guys! Any suggestions for futher chapters?-A.D.A Awesomes**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any charachters or the Hunger Games Trilogy everything belongs to Suzanne Collins.**

_Previously- Can I see him?_

_Yes, of course right this way._

Katniss was extremely nervous as she walked to Peeta's new room. She knew even though she had told Peeta her love for him was all an act, she knew it was a lie. She truly did love him.

She walked into the room. Taking in Peeta's new found room for the next few weeks.

The hospital bed was on the right side of the room. There was a small nightstand next to his bed. A small TV hanging off the left side of the wall, with a marbel floor and pale yellow painted walls.

Katniss noticed the sleeping figure on the bed. She slowly walked up to the bed and sat on the edge of the bed. It was then she noticed the changes of her wonderful boy with the bread.

She noticed the way he was sleeping, curled up into a ball with a haunting look of anguish and terror on his face. He had scars covering much of his body.

(JUST SO EVERYBODY KNOWS! From now on anything in itallics will be thoughts!)

_Snow has to pay! He has taken everything I loved and cherished and destroyed it. The boy I knew that was innocent is now gone. He used to have a light in him that could be seen no matter what state he was in. The boy in front of me looks broken. I can't even imagine what he was put thr-_

Katniss's thoughts were put on hold as soon as Peeta started to stirr. He started crying out "Katniss! Please don't do this to me I LOVE YOU! No don't leave me!"

_Did he just say he loves me? Am I imagining things? Did he really say that? After all I've put him through does he really still love me?_

At that moment something stirred inside of Katniss. Before she could even register what she was about about to do, she was reaching over hanging on to Peeta for dear life.

"Peeta! Wake up it was all just a dream. It's all just a dream."

Peeta startled out waking up his body in wracked sobs as he clinged to Katniss.

Finally Peeta calmed down.

"I love you too Peeta"

"What did you say?"

"I-I said I love you too."

"But you said it was all an act!", he said shock covering all his features.

Katniss looking into Peeta's eyes saw the slightest flicker of hope but, that quickly vanished and was instantly replaced with dejection.

"I lied Peeta"

"You lied?"

"I was scared! I've never felt like this about anybody before. You were my first kiss. Before the games I never wanted a relationship,marriage, or kids. My feeling for you though, all of those things seem like a miracale with YOU."

"Katniss I love you!"

With that they pulled each other into a passionate kiss, only breaking away to stop for air.

They faded away into their own bubble of happiness. Little did they know a special someone by the name of Gale was standing in the doorway watching the entire interaction.

**So this took me forever so I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
